


Jeder ist ein Star... oder glaubt es zumindest!

by Omega_White



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Irony, Parody, Satire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Eine kleine Satire auf Casting-Shows, speziell DSDS.
Kudos: 2





	Jeder ist ein Star... oder glaubt es zumindest!

JEDER IST EIN STAR… ODER GLAUBT ES ZUMINDEST!

-  
-  
-

Max Mustermann hat einen Traum. „Ich möchte Superstar werden!“, sagt der siebzehnjährige Schüler aus Musterstadt.

Seine Mutter unterstützt diesen Traum tatkräftig. „Im fünften Schuljahr hat mein Sohn in der Chor-AG gesungen.“, verkündet sie stolz. „Seine Lehrerin meinte, er habe eine so schöne Stimme!“ 

Max bereitet sich auf das Casting der 224. Staffel der Talentshow DSDSDSS (Deutschland sucht den Super-Duper-Superstar) des Senders LTR vor, indem er sich zwei- bis drei Mal die Woche mit Freunden zum Singstar-spielen trifft. „Auch sie wollen an der Show teilnehmen!“, sagt Max verächtlich. „Aber gegen mich haben sie keine Chance.“

Für das Casting fliegen die Mustermanns nach Ibiza. Dort unterschreibt Max rasch eine Einverständniserklärung, dass der Sender LTR mit seinen Bild- und Tonaufnahmen machen kann, was er will, und erhält zum Dank einen Zettel mit der Startnummer 23.548. „Das ist der erste Schritt zu meiner großen Karriere!“, sagt Max mit leuchtenden Augen.

Nach achtzehn Stunden Wartezeit tritt Max zum Vorsingen vor die Jury und scheidet aus der Show aus.

„Dieser Bieter Dohlen meinte doch tatsächlich, mein Sohn könne nicht singen!“, empört sich Frau Mustermann über den „herzlosen und ungerechtfertigten“ Kommentar der Superstar-Jury. „DER hat doch keine Ahnung! Der soll mal Maxs Freunde oder seine alte Chorleiterin fragen! Die würden dem schon erzählen, was für ein Talent in meinem Sohn steckt!“

Eine Schulkameradin von Max unterstützt diese Meinung. „Das war echt fies!“, sagt sie. „Max sieht so viel besser aus als all die anderen doofen Kandidaten!“

Max‘ Rauswurf bleibt nicht der einzige zum Auftakt der neuen Staffel. Schon zwei Minuten später taumelt die zwanzigjährige Erika tränenüberströmt aus dem Castingraum. „Der Bieter hat mich rausgeschmissen!“, schluchzt sie. „Ich habe ihm angeboten, mit mir in die Kiste zu steigen, aber er wollte nicht! ER WOLLTE NICHT!“ Erneutes Schluchzen. „DSDSDSS war meine einzige Möglichkeit, groß rauszukommen! Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr!“

Im Laufe der letzten 169 Staffeln haben sich Menschenrechtler vermehrt die Frage gestellt, ob LTR mit ihrem Konzept nicht das Ziel verfolge, Menschen absichtlich herabzusetzen, zu verspotten und lächerlich zu machen, um die Einschaltquoten in die Höhe zu treiben. 

Ein Interview mit Bieter Dohlen während eines Castings gibt Aufschluss.

„Menschen verspotten?“, fragt er verblüfft. „Nein. Nein. So etwas würden wir niemals tun.“, beteuert er, bevor er sich einem Kandidaten zuwendet, der gerade angefangen hat, zu singen. „Nimm deine Stimme und geh! Da will man sich ja die Ohren zutackern!“, brüllt er, wild gestikulierend. „Damit kannst du Kakerlaken ins Koma singen!“ Als der Kandidat aus dem Studio flüchtet, meint Dohlen entschuldigend: „Nur für Geld würde ich mir DAS noch länger anhören. Sie wissen ja, wie das ist… Die glauben alle, dass sie zum Starsein geboren sind. Und unter uns - diese Erika hatte wirklich kleine Brüste. Und sie war viel zu alt für mich.“

Mittlerweile hat Frau Mustermann zusammen mit anderen empörten Eltern eine Initiative gestartet, um ihren am Boden zerstörten Söhnen und Töchtern ihre verlorenen Träume wiederzugeben.

„Jeder ist ein Superstar!“ lautet das Motto, unter welchem die entschlossenen Eltern ein Dorf erbaut haben, in welchem die Jugendlichen die Möglichkeit haben, ihren Traum von der großen Karriere auszuleben.

Mit unzähligen Kameras und Satellitenüberwachung können die Zuschauer nun vierundzwanzig Stunden täglich mit verfolgen, wie die selbsternannten Superstars ein Konzert nach dem anderen geben und gegenseitig Autogramme verteilen.

„Es ist toll hier!“, schwärmt Max Mustermann, während er im Blitzlichtgewitter einen Laden betritt. „Man teilt sich den Erfolg zwar mit anderen, aber die Zuschauer wissen schon, wer hier der wahre Star ist!“

„Hallo Max!“, begrüßt der Verkäufer den Jungen. „Möchtest du meine neue CD kaufen?“

„Klar!“, sagt Max. „Aber nur, wenn du auch eine von mir nimmst. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt… Ich habe um fünf einen Fototermin!“

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
